The 2015 Gordon Research Conference on Epithelial Differentiation and Keratinization (GRC-EDK) at Sunday River Resort, Maine is the premier international meeting in epithelial biology, evidenced by the regular attendance of international leaders in this field, the size of the applicant pool, and the overwhelmingly positive attendee reviews. The biannual GRC-EDK, to be held July 12-17, 2015, showcases the latest conceptual and technological advances, from primarily biochemical analyses at its inception in 1979, to more recently trends in stem cell biology, aging, epigenetics, evolution, and global genomics. To maintain the pre-eminent quality of this meeting in 2015, we have invited leading investigators in epithelial biology and early career scientists with innovative and exciting research programs. The program covers areas of persistent interest such as stem cells and regeneration, epithelial adhesion and polarity, and mechanisms in epithelial cancer, and explores new topics including skin-immune and skin-neural interactions, morphogenesis and evolution, skin aging and metabolism, and technical advances in live skin imaging, genomics approaches, and genome editing tools. To promote discussion of new ideas, more than 50% of the invited speakers did not speak at the 2013 meeting. Moreover, 25% of the oral presentations will be selected from submitted abstracts to ensure opportunities for early career investigators and trainees to give oral presentations, and to accommodate late-breaking discoveries. The relatively isolated location and residential nature of the Conference, along with the informal afternoon periods, maximize opportunities for scientific discussions, mentoring interactions and recreational activities that promote development of inter-personal relationships, facilitating scientific exchanges and new collaborations. The program has a strong emphasis on translational medicine, with an entire session devoted to emerging epithelial-based therapeutics, including stem cell-based therapies and small molecule inhibitors. To promote collaboration between academic medicine and industry, invited speakers include a leading industry investigator and academic scientists with strong ties to industry. For 2015, we will continue our commitment to trainee mentorship through the 2nd Gordon Research Seminar on Epithelial Differentiation and Keratinization (GRS-EDK) to be held July 11-12, 2015, immediately preceding the GRC-EDK. GRS meetings are organized by, and feature, trainee scientists and provide a unique venue for trainees to present their research in a supportive environment, network with peers, and develop life-long collaborations. These programs reflect our Aims of presenting, discussing and facilitating the latest research developments within epithelial biology; promoting translation of key research findings to clinical practice; and furthering the careers of early stage investigators to maintain the high level of innovation of this field. Support is requested from NIH for the registration costs, with a particular focus on trainee and early career investigators.